Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (TTF)
was the princess and ruler of Tsuki no Miyaku, an ancient nation. She was the first human to possess chakra, using it to obtain god-like powers, and the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the . Background Centuries before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between man, Kaguya was the young princess of the ancient nation, Tsuki no Miyaku. Whilst her father, the emperor, Mikado Ōtsutsuki, drove the remaining nomadic tribes from their territory, Kaguya seized the opportunity to increase her own political power. After receiving news of her father's death, she ascended to the throne. Sometime after this, she abolished her father's practice of using slaves, earning her the moniker of . Her reign didn't mean an end to the seemingly endless wars, so she began making a regular pilgrimage to the Shinju, the object of her people's worship, to pray for favor. Soon after, Tsuki no Miyaku was attacked by the nation that would become the Land of Mountains, and the wars became bloodier as a result. As the wars raged on, she decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the conflicts once and for all. For this reason, she consumed the forbidden fruit from the Shinju, gaining the knowledge to create chakra, as well as the ability to manipulate the tree's powerful chakra, thus allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. This great power, however, ultimately became her downfall. Possessed by her immense chakra, Kaguya came under the belief that all chakra should belong to her, and so turned on her former comrades in an attempt to steal all chakra in the world for herself. According to her son, sometime after this, she utilized the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world. Kaguya later gave birth to two sons, Hamura and Hagoromo, both of whom were born with the same type of chakra as her own. Sometime after, the Shinju, furious with Kaguya's actions, was determined to get its chakra back and thus the Ten-Tails was born. At a young age, however, Hagoromo became disillusioned with his mother's thirst for even more power and made a pact with his younger sibling, Hamura, to seal the raging Ten-Tails within himself in order to prevent their mother from adding it to her growing power as well. The brothers succeeded and the beast was trapped within Hagoromo, turning him into the very first jinchūriki. In rage, Kaguya punished her sons by killing Hamura and taking his chakra back into herself. Grieved and greatly angered by his mother's brutality, Hagoromo awakened his Rinnegan and, armed with the power of the Ten-Tails, challenged his mother. Kaguya, however, bested her son at every turn, using her own Rinnegan to counter his. However, Hagoromo's Six Paths Senjutsu allowed him an edge his mother didn't possess, and so Hagoromo was able to strip her consciousness away from her with a powerful sealing technique. Upon doing so, Kaguya inhabited the world as her disembodied will for centuries, until later manifesting in Black Zetsu. Appearance As royalty, Kaguya came across as a stunning and transfixing sight to all whom beheld her. She possessed waist-length, light-blue hair, and brown eyes. She wore an elaborate, white and red kimono, held together by a blue and red obi, with a golden crown affixed to her brow. After eating the fruit of the Shinju and gaining a portion of its power, she undergoes a transformation, and her once-blue hair becomes almost auburn in color. Additionally, she gains two horn-like protrusions on her head, and the marking on her forehead becomes a third eye. Her once brown eyes have also become a pair of Byakugan. Abilities Kaguya was the first human with the knowledge to mold chakra. Combined with the god-like power she obtained from the fruit of the Shinju, she was revered as a goddess among men, wielding the power to single-handedly stop all war. According to , Kaguya wields more power than even the Ten-Tails, while wonders how such a power could even exist. According to Black Zetsu—a manifestation of Kaguya's will—she is the progenitor of all chakra and used her will to create the Ten-Tails from the holy tree. Dōjutsu Kaguya possesses all three of the "|三大瞳術|San Daidōjutsu}}: a combination of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan. Using these dōjutsu, she was able to quell the fighting in her era. Kaguya wields her Rinnegan and Sharingan together as a third eye on her forehead in the form of the Shinju's eye. Byakugan Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her Byakugan, unlike the eyes of her descendants, grants her the use of the Rabbit Goddess Technique, a supreme dōjutsu that grants her five unique abilities; the ability to ignore the properties of nature transformations, read one's mind, manipulate the forces of nature, create the Truth-Seeking Balls, and absorb all ninjutsu. According to Hagoromo, her oldest son, it is very reminiscent of his own Six Paths Technique. Sharingan As a Sharingan, it presumably grants her its basic abilities such as seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques that she saw, amongst other things. Rinnegan Kaguya also possesses the Rinnegan. The legendary dōjutsu appears as a single red eye, adorned with nine tomoe, situated on her forehead. This dōjutsu allows her to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi—easily the most powerful genjutsu in the world—and the Desire Path; a incredibly powerful space-time technique. Techniques Nature Transformations As the ancestor of all chakra, Kaguya can presumably use every known nature combination with ease. By combining the natures of water and wind, Kaguya can utilize ice techniques. Without even preforming hand seals, she is capable of manifesting a tremendous ice prison, capable of restraining both a user of the Rinnegan and the Six Paths Senjutsu respectively. It was even able to withstand Naruto Uzumaki's s, which are capable of negating ninjutsu. Shikotsumyaku Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate and by extension weaponize her own bone structure, enabling her to have a vast array of battle options without any need to carry them on her body. With one such technique, she is able to launch her bones like a projectile, turning to ash whatever she impales. Legacy The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's son, Hagoromo, defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. Hagoromo would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths, and the ancestor of all shinobi. Trivia * Her name and title are likely references to Princess Kaguya, the main character from , which is said to be one of the oldest Japanese legends in written record. According to the legend, Princess Kaguya wears the which she returns home to her kingdom. Quotes * (As quoted by Ryun) "You fight valiantly against Fate, but I am stronger here." * (To her sons) "I hate you... Hagoromo... Hamura... You're mine!"